NASA initiatives for space exploration include the development of programs such as the Space Exploration Vision and Project Constellation programs. Aspects of these programs include lunar or extra-planetary base concepts and operations, including precursor missions to the Moon and Mars. Achieving the initiatives of NASA will require significant support from robotic systems with such varied functions as rendezvous and docking, in-space assembly, in situ mining and refining, and mobile astronaut assistants.
Conventional robotic systems can include dozens or hundreds of robots operating simultaneously. A team of several individuals can be required for each robot. For example, the Mars Exploration Rovers require a staff of approximately 70 people to support continual operation of a single robotic rover. While this has been sufficient for prior robotic missions, economic realities and increasing levels of system complexities render this approach difficult. Increased autonomy, with the attendant decrease in required operator interaction, can provide advantages. However, increased autonomy can increase financial and time costs because the robots must be individually designed for a specific mission. Moreover, increased autonomy tends to decrease the reliability of the system, as well as increase the risk of mission failure, equipment damage, and human injury.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved robotics system that can be implemented at a lower cost and require less human interaction. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.